Chief Blank
"I must dispose of these peons who spread truth like disease!" '' -Chief Blank '''Chief Blank '(ブランク, Buranku)' '''is the big bad daddy-o of ''Space Channel 5 and is the main antagonist of it's game version. He shows up in Report 4, leading Ulala and her companions to the top of Channel 5’s HQ. He’s voiced by Gary Martinez in the English version and Kenji Utsumi in the Japanese version. Character Info Not much is known about Blank prior to his ratings-driven craze. In fact, not much is known about him, period. It is known, however, that his favorite color is plaid and he loves ratings above all else. He’s also apparently been watching Ulala’s progress for some time (enough to design two robots after her, although Giant Evila is stretching it a bit). Personality The words from his Space Channel 5 profile say it better than anyone could: “He is a man with a purpose. Driven solely by the thrill which can only be obtained by high ratings, this man’s a loon.” Blank seems more friendly in the sequel than in the first game, teaching the player nice tips to get a perfect score. Space Channel 5 The Morolians have invaded, brainwashing the masses of the galaxy to dance against their will. No one knows why until Report 4, where Chief Blank pops up. It had taken Jaguar, the “voice of truth”, to discover that the brainwashing frequency controlling the Morolians was the same frequency as Channel 5’s, leading a trio of reporters (Ulala, Pudding, and Jaguar) to Space Channel 5’s HQ. All of the clues pointed to CEO Chief Blank as the one who was manipulating the Morolians. At the top of the station, Mr. Blank reveals that he believes truth to be like a disease and that all reporters should share his vision. He sends out “Ultimate Reporter” Evila to defeat Ulala, but the security bot fails. As a backup plan, he uses Giant Evila to grab the Astrobeat spaceship with Fuse still inside it. With the director as a hostage, Ulala and her comrades are forced to move in the opposition direction of what they hear. Giant Evila flings a hand at Pudding and then Jaguar, leaving Ulala to fight alone. The sound system cuts off and Ulala is shot off the Astrobeat Jr., left to float in space. It’s not over though as Jaguar saves Ulala and the reporter is back to finish the dance battle. Soon, the head of the abnormal robot lifts off and spins, revealing Blank TV. The CEO then reveals why he brainwashed the masses: for the ratings. Apparently, he’s coo-coo for them. Blank activates the Blank Dimension, sucking Ulala inside. Unfortunately for him, Ulala was still able to feel the rhythm of her chant support and soon broke out. Using five television screens to barely hold himself up, Blank wobbles from the intensity of his battle with Ulala, her energy fueled by the crowd. Fuse tells the crowd to focus all their energy into the station’s antenna, and when Blank gives those last few ‘shoots’, Ulala and the others copy his commands, fully charging the antenna and blasting Blank’s screens apart, the main one with him in it sent hurtling into space. Sometime after this but before Part 2, he resigns. [http://www.g-rev.com/Special/SpaceChannel5/SC52/Nakama/index.html g-rev.com Supechan intelligence] Space Channel 5 Part 2 "Let me teach you a hidden command..." Chief Blank cameos in Extra Mode during Report 4. In the Cheerleader part, instead of saving a Channel 5 Peon, you can save him, along with I'm Too Sexy. His profile reveals how to unlock "Invincibility Mode" so Ulala can get 100% (or 200%) on her ratings. There is also an unlockable costume you can use of him in the changing room. Trivia *''Space Channel 5'' always shows him sitting (behing his desk, then sitting on an elevator chair). He is even sitting in his character profile. The only way to see him standing and walking is in the Extra Mode, at the end of the first part in the Report 4. *In the French version, Blank seems a lot more friendly than in the first game, introducing himself with a "Bonjour!" ("Hello"). *On the Space Channel 5 PS2 version box art, Blank image can be seen on the Earth. This is also true on the wallpaper used in this box art. *Blank bears an uncanny resemblance to Gojji, another villain from the Sega series Jet Set Radio. *Blank was originally going to return in Space Channel 5 Part 2 with an army of Evila robots. This was soon scrapped however in favor of introducing a new villain into the series. *According to the Gyun Gyun Guide Book, Blank is allegedly responsible for the spaceship accident in the beginning of Part 1. Gallery 4-1006002911_.jpg|Blank's in-game profile (Space Channel 5) 79-1006005119_.jpg|Blank TV's in-game profile (Space Channel 5) 79-prof0078.jpeg|Blank's in-game profile (Part 2) sCIMG1686.jpg|Blank as seen in the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book. (Japan Only) sc5screens231.jpg|Blank TV in his Blank Dimension. sc5_1_08.jpg|Blank TV "humanoid form". Fortheratings.jpg|Blank, sitting on the elevator chair leading to the main antenna. Image blank.png|A close view on the wallpaper featuring Blank image on the Earth. 2r2m63p.jpg|A Chief Blank figure. Thebasics0008.jpg|Blank's costume in the Sc5 Part 2 Guide Book tumblr_m0fz8wwyY31r6ecjso1_r1_250.gif|An unused Space Channel 5 Part 2 animation. blank.png|Blank shown on the VMU of the dreamcast from the first game. References Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Part One Characters Category:Part Two Characters Category:Station Chiefs Category:Males Category:Both Part 1 and 2 characters